jumpchainfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cosmic Warehouse
The Cosmic Warehouse is a supplement for Jumpchain. While it is not a true Jump in itself, like most supplements it gives the Jumper a cp budget and offers variously priced options. The Cosmic Warehouse itself is an extradimensional storage area that you can open by inserting a special key into any existing door with a lock (like a house door, or most garage doors). The key essentially cannot be lost for more than a couple of minutes. It is the only means of transporting items between Jumps (with the exception of carrying items on your person or storing them in some other inventory granted by perks). Cosmic Warehouse Rules # As long as you are inside the Cosmic Warehouse, the doorway cannot be closed. # Living people can't be stored in the Cosmic Warehouse. # Other people can enter the Cosmic Warehouse with you, but they leave when you do. ## This is often interpreted as "they must leave when you close the door". # When the door to the Cosmic Warehouse closes, time stops inside it. # Only one door to the Cosmic Warehouse can be open at a time (unless you have the Portal and Link options). # The gateway to the Cosmic Warehouse is only as big as the door that created it. Options Utilities (Can't be run outside of the Warehouse) * Electricity * Plumbing * Heat/A.C. * Local Net * ForceWall - adds a forcefield to the gateway to seal the entrance behind you. * GravityLink - lower or turn off gravity in the warehouse. Structures (min. 2,000 square feet area each, takes up space on the warehouse footprint) * Shelving - basic metal shelves. Free, so why not. * Terminal * Robots - sort, store & retreive items. * Housing - Furnished home with the same utilities. * Workshop * Medbay Miscellaneous * Portal * Link * Stasis Pod * Free Space * Food Supply * Loft * Hardsuit - kind of superfluous. * Return Details Electricity and plumbing are useful, but heat/a.c. isn't quite so vital a purchase, since you can install portable heating/a.c. units that plug into the electricity. Size - The warehouse has a floor area of 40,000 square feet (200ft x 200ft), without space expansions. Can open either with a key via an existing door Or as a portal if that option is purchased. When door/portal closed, no time passes in the warehouse, can't close the door since the door/portal to the warehouse cannot be closed while the Jumper is inside, it is highly recommended that the Force Field upgrade be purchased, allowing the Jumper to shelter against highly dangerous threats or preventing third parties from forcing their way into the warehouse while the Jumper is inside or away. However, depending on the exact nature of the forcefield, it might be possible for some threats to penetrate it - for example, if the force field is transparent, a visible light laser could theoretically be fired through it, or beings with powers which cancel or ignore barriers might still be able to enter. Getting the most out of your warehouse Storage While 40,000 square feet sounds like a lot, you might still find yourself running out of space quite quickly, especially if you have to store vehicles within it. Stacking Height The Warehouse is explicitly stated to always be "tall enough", so in theory you can just keep adding additional levels of shelving, ladders, elevators or ramps, effectively turning it into a skyscraper with a 200ft x 200ft (60.96m x 60.96m) footprint. However this may be cumbersome if you store an excessive amount of stuff. Expanding Size Purchasing the 'Free Space' upgrade in the warehouse is fairly expensive (30cp out of 150cp to double the area), so you might like to consider adding Warehouse Add-Ons offered in jumps. Note that some Add-Ons provide only utility, and cannot be used for storage. Other Storage Solutions If you can pick up shrinking technology or magic, it may be a good idea to shrink large items - for example, keeping a shoe-box of matchbox-sized cars, planes or space ships that can be re-expanded to their real size when needed. The ability to shrink items is also handy considering you can only fit items into (and bring them out of) the Warehouse if they can fit through the door/portal. Space-altering magic or technology can likewise be used to store more items within it, stretching the space within the warehouse, or squeezing/reducing the space that items occupy. It might also be able to make pocket dimensions, where only the opening of the pocket dimension takes up space on the Warehouse's floorplan, and the volume of the pocket dimension and its contents do not. In combination with a Digitizer Ray, you could store items digitally in a computer system that is housed in the warehouse, then re-materialize items as you need them. This method is handy because you can perform computer operations on the items stored as data, like searching, sorting, or even copy+pasting them. Access >"Clapchemy" alchemy or other magic to summon doors where there are none The Portal upgrade is useful since you can open it on any flat surface. Especially with Link, which allows you to open two portals. Security It is strongly suggested that security systems be added to the warehouse, such as intruder alarms linked to security robots or incapacitating spells. Cold-blooded Jumpers may even install lethal countermeasures like sentry guns to respond to intruders. With a Force Field, it becomes one of the best places to keep things inaccessible to other people, so if you have a phylactery, Horcrux, or something else that would be very bad if it was found, it is ideal to keep it within the warehouse. Warehouse Add-Ons Some jumps offer add-ons for the Cosmic Warehouse which expand its space or utility; for example, adding a dedicated hangar for a fighter jet aircraft, or a greenhouse for growing plants. it is not uncommon for jumps to offer "cosmetic" additions either - this changes the appearance of the warehouse to something you might find more appealing than a big concrete floor and fluro lights. Trivia The Cosmic Warehouse, like the Bodymod supplement, was created by Quicksilver and is an 'official' part of Jumpchain, unlike other Supplements. Category:Rules Category:Supplements